


A Little Reminder

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/000011ge/">
    <img/></a>
</p><br/><p> </p><p><b>Challenge 2:</b><br/>♥ Drabbles must be between 200-299 words.<br/>♥ Your drabble must BE INSPIRED BY the incredible banner, made by <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_wildflower4evr"></span><a href="http://wildflower4evr.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wildflower4evr.livejournal.com/"><b>wildflower4evr</b></a><br/>♥ Drabbles must be rated between G and R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**dyno_drabbles**](http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/) 's June challenge was Fred/Hermione. Below are the prompts and behind each cut is my drabble. Enjoy!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“She’s just so _good_ at everything,” came the whispered complaint.

“The way she’s always waving her hand about. Does she have to answer _every_ question?” Heads nodded in agreement.

Fred stood up from the table he, Lee and George were studying at and headed into the library stacks. On the other side of the shelves, he spotted Hermione, sitting alone with her head buried in her arms, her back shaking silently. His eyes narrowed as he watched her. Making up his mind, he slipped back around the shelves and over to the cluster of whispering students.

He casually dropped his books on their table with a loud _crack_. Everyone started up at the sudden explosion of sound, and Fred held his hands up in mock surrender with a whispered apology to Madam Pince, who glared at him before returning to her parchments. Fred turned and placed both hands on the table, leaning over with a whispered “Oi!” When he saw he had everyone’s attention, he continued.

“When you lot need help figuring something out, who do you ask?” Faces fell around the table.

“And when you need someone to check over your homework, who does it?” The students began fidgeting and shooting guilty looks at one another.

“She’s brilliant, yeah? If you don’t like it, work harder yourselves instead of complaining.” With that, Fred straightened and returned to his own table.

“I think he’s in _looove_ ,” George swooned theatrically.

“Reckon Granger’s bewitched him?” Lee teased.

Hermione walked past them as she left the library, head held high. Fred’s eyes followed her, a small smile playing on his lips.

He leaned in towards George and Lee, who were grinning madly at him over half-finished plans for Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes products.

“You know, lads,” Fred mused, “that really is extraordinary magic.”


End file.
